Troubles mentaux
by revie-heavenly
Summary: "Nous resterons toujours là pour eux, jamais nous ne partirons. C'est ça, le vrai amour : peu importe le mal qu'ils peuvent nous faire, nous serons toujours là pour eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils faisaient exprès, après tout. Ils sont nés comme ça, avec un déraillement. L'humain n'est pas parfait et ne le sera jamais".
1. Prologue

**Et ouuuuuuuuuuaiiiiiis... j'ai fais un petit changement dans le texte, un échange avec Lukas et Alex *le problème d'Alex allait mieux à Lukas et vice-versa* alors voilà :D mais ce n'est qu'un petit changement de rien du touuuuut alors c'est pas grave *pas taper j'ai déjà assez de bleus avec le volleyball en cours *.**

**Et ouep, c'est fait exprès que ce soit incompréhensible ! :D**

Le soleil le réveilla lentement. Il n'avait pas fermé ses volets hier soir, trop pressé de s'emmitoufler dans sa couette bien chaude. Sa fenêtre était ouverte, elle aussi. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait hier soir... Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était comme s'ils ne voulaient pas voir la lumière du monde. Il tâta à sa droite, cherchant le corps qui le faisait tant rêver et tant cauchemarder. Rien. Un vide. Un froid. Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude que son copain se lève plus tôt que lui, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Alfred se leva d'un bond et quitta sa chambre pour la cuisine. Tout était ouvert : les fenêtres, les portes extérieurs.

- Putain, Arthur, grogna Alfred en fermant la porte de derrière qui se situait dans la cuisine.

La lumière l'éblouit un instant mais ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à la lumière du jour. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait dans la petite maison. Alfred chercha un moment un signe de vie de son copain, mais rien. Plus ça allait, plus il avait peur. Il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre et sortit en chaussettes dans la rue. Toutes les maisons semblaient sans vie. Une boule grossissait dans son ventre.

- Arthur !

Il avait la terrible impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas net cette nuit. Et puis, il était quelle heure ?

- Arthur !

Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, il n'allait jamais très loin sans lui. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Holy shit, Arthur, where are you !

Alfred courut jusqu'à sa table de chevet où il y récupéra son téléphone portable. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Il tapa rapidement son code et appela Nayden. Complètement paniqué, il tournait en ronde dans la chambre. Oui, il devait être chez Alex, ou du moins avec Alex. Oui, obligé...

- Ruuuumhhhm... hallo ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Nayden ! Nayden, Arthur est chez toi ? cria Alfred en ouvrant le rideau de la baignoire.

Personne.

- Cris pas, merdeeeuh... Alex n'est pas là... Alex n'est pas là ! Putain ! Alfred !

Alfred bondit et courut à sa voiture, le téléphone portable collé à son oreille.

- Et... Et Nayden ! cria à son tour Mathias. Faut appeler Nayden ! Peut-être qu'ils sont avec Alex...

- J'arrive chez toi, je suis en route.

- OK ! J'appelle Mathias de suite ! лайно !

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Alfred en profita pour regarder l'heure.

8:07.

Mathias était en route pour chez Nayden lui aussi. Quand le Bulagre l'avait appelé en lui demandant si Lukas était là, il lui avait répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au réveil et que Lukas faisait ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas le retenir enfermer.

- Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, avait-il répondu du tac au tac.

Ce n'est pas que Mathias n'aimait pas Nayden ou Alfred, non, au contraire, il les respectait vraiment. Mais il trouvait qu'Alex et Arthur étaient vraiment de très mauvaises fréquentations pour son amour si fragile. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Oui, bien sûre, mais Arthur et Alex ne sont pas là aussi...

Là, Mathias comprit. Lukas pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais pas ces deux hommes-là. Lukas pouvait très bien jouer de sa liberté pour faire de grosses bêtises avec ses amis.

- J'arrive de suite. Hvad fanden!

La maison de Nayden était aussi en désordre que celles des deux autres, voire plus. Nayden savait très bien comment ranger, mais l'envie et la volonté les avaient quitté depuis maintenant longtemps. Nayden avoua avoir cherché des traces d'Alex pendant que les autres étaient sur la route mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

- Moi aussi j'ai cherché...

- Moi je n'ai pas cherché, j'allais pas perdre du temps à chercher, je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas me dire s'il part.

Les autres hochèrent la tête simultanément. La liberté de Lukas lui permettait tout. Après tout, lui seul, il n'était pas réellement dangereux, mais Arthur et Alex...

Ils étaient tous les trois assit sur le canapé. Peut-être qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour rien... Mais Arthur ne sortait jamais seul, jamais sans Alfred et Alex haïssait l'extérieur.

Alfred brisa le silence en éclatant en sanglots, rapidement suivit de Nayden. Seul Mathias ne sanglotait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que s'était de s'occuper de ces deux machines qui déraillaient qu'étaient Arthur et Alex. Et ça, il ne souhaitait jamais le connaître.

Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques filets lumineux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Mathias alluma la télévision sur une chaîne d'information régionale. L'écran présentait une maison, grande, monté sur un étage, en campagne. Les sanglots des deux hommes se stoppèrent net. Ils connaissaient tous les trois cette maison.

- ... soir nous supposons. Les Kirkland seraient alors parti se coucher mais quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et les coups de couteau ont été plantés dans le ventre et on ne constate aucune trace de lutte, on en conclut donc qu'ils connaissaient leurs agresseurs. Personne à part le père et la mère Kirkland n'était à la maison hier soir, les enfants étant tous à une fête.

Mathias jeta un coup d'oeil à Alfred, il semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, sa poitrine avançait et reculait rapidement et Nayden pleurait dans un coussin. Pourquoi Mathias ne pleurait pas ? Pourquoi il ne se rendait pas compte ?

La caméra bougea et ils pouvaient voir les enfants Kirkland près d'une ambulance, en larmes.

- Dylan, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps ? demanda la journaliste en tendant un micro au blond-roux.

Dylan tremblait juste. Il n'allait pas répondre, ils le savaient très bien. Allistor s'immisça entre son petit frère et la journaliste et commença à hurler des insultes écossaises aux journalistes et aux cameramen. Les journalistes s'éloignèrent.

- On soupçonnerait le dernier Kirkland, Arthur, de ce massacre...

La journaliste se fit couper par les cris des enfants Kirkland. Des hommes sortaient les corps.

Mathias sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Le plus vieux était Allistor, il allait devoir s'occuper de ses petits frères. Ils vivaient tous chez leurs parents -hormis Arthur qui vivait avec Alfred, et Gráinne qui était parti en Irelande. Ce n'était pas possible...

Le Danois reporta son attention sur Alfred. Un filet de lumière passait sur son côté droit et faisait briller ses larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne jouait plus le héro.

- No, no, no, no, it's impossible... Why...

Alfred se leva du canapé et balança le coussin qu'il venait d'attraper à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Why ! Just why ? Why him ?

Le téléphone portable d'Alfred sonna et sa respiration s'arrêta. Il montra le numéro de téléphone à Nayden et l'annonça à Mathias.

- Les flics...

Et là, Mathias commença à comprendre.

Tout semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Tout semblait devenir noir, tomber en miettes. Ce n'était pas possible... Pourquoi ?

**Voilà je reviens avec ça ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant *évite tout objets qui peuvent faire bobo*. **

**Sinon j'ai une petite histoire en tête, faut juste que je m'y tienne et que je la lâche pas ! :D**

**Un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? :3**

**Et ouuuuuuuuuuaiiiiiis... j'ai fais un petit changement dans le texte, un échange avec Lukas et Alex *le problème d'Alex allait mieux à Lukas et vice-versa* alors voilà :D **


	2. Un an auparavant - Chapitre 1

Arthur s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et toutes les portes juste après son réveil. C'était pour laisser plein de sorties aux monstres qui lui tournaient autour. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais au cas où. Il y avait toujours une chance. C'était ce qu'Alfred s'obstinait à lui répéter jour et nuit.

- Il y a toujours une chance, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Le voisin d'en face sortit de chez lui et salua Arthur en secouant son bras en l'air de droite à gauche.

- Arthuuuur ! Comment ça va ?

Arthur lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait faire.

"_Il fait semblant d'être gentil... il complote contre toi avec Michelle... je t'ai dit d'agir vite ! Tu n'es vraiment rien !"_

La voix se tut et Arthur s'effondra sur son canapé. Non, pas dès le matin... il ne le supporterait pas... Il avala vite-fait ses médicaments et répondit à la voix d'une voix qu'il espérait très méchante et assez convaincante pour qu'elle se taise.

- _Leave me alone, damn ! You __**are**_ _nothing ! You are __**just**_ _a __**voice **__in my head ! _

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et la voix ne se fit pas entendre une seconde fois. Alfred entra dans le salon en regardant de ses yeux plissés par le sommeil les fenêtres et les portes grandes ouvertes. Il ne s'y ferait toujours pas.

- Pars, voix de l'enfer, et que Satan te plante un truc dans l'derrière !

- Que tu es bête, sourit Arthur.

Alfred embrassa sa moitié et partit faire du café et du thé. Il était bien tenté de fermer, au moins, la porte d'entrée, mais il savait qu'Arthur se mettrait à hurler et à pleurer et les voisins les remarqueraient encore plus. Et il n'aimait pas voir Arthur triste.

- Tu as pris tes médicaments ? demanda Alfred en posant sa tasse de café et le bol de thé sur la table.

- Yeah. Dès le matin... ça m'y a fait penser.

Alfred hocha la tête et but son café en admirant son amant avec un sourire attendrit. Il semblait être le point de lumière : tous les rayons du soleil atterrissaient sur lui, ou alors c'était lui qui les envoyait vers le ciel. Ses deux émeraudes étaient ternes et Alfred pouvait y lire de l'amour, de la patience et de la fatigue. Arthur dormait de moins en moins bien et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Cette voix finirait par le tuer... Ou il ne savait pas ce qu'il le réveillait la nuit mais ça le réveillait de plus en plus.

- Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit ? demanda Alfred en finissant sa tasse.

- Oui, environ cinq fois, soupira Arthur.

Alfred prit le bol de thé vide et sa tasse et les glissa dans le lave-vaisselle. Une brise fit bouger les rideaux.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il marcha vers le canapé et frôla le bras d'Arthur, qui frisonna au contact.

"_Il frissonne"._

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de relever la voix et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et huma son odeur. Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse jusqu'à son ventre. Il était plus mou... Arthur fronça les sourcils et posa sa seconde main sur le ventre d'Alfred. Il sentait l'autre rougir et se tendre. Alfred rentra son ventre, dans l'espoir de cacher... de cacher quelque chose, sûrement, mais Arthur ne savait pas quoi.

- Alfred, pas la peine de rentrer ton bide, tu es plus mou qu'avant...

Le châtain balança sa tête en arrière et retint son souffle.

- Tu sais, en trois mois... il s'en passe des choses...

Le blond se figea. Trois mois ? Trois mois ? Vraiment ? Trois mois ! Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis trois mois ? Pas une seule caresse, rien... ? On leur avait dit que l'ABILIFY était quand même le mieux question libido, mais quand même, ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas touché son copain pendant trois mois était vraiment, mais vraiment, abusé.

"_Franchement, Arthur... tu es la pire personne qui soit... tu te rends compte ? Ah, non, justement, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte..._".

Arthur entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Alfred et cala sa tête dans son cou une seconde fois.

"_Une nullité absolue_".

- Arthur, ce n'est pas grave, murmura Alfred en caressant le dos d'Arthur.

Il pleurait comme un enfant et tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent. Il sentait les larmes couler le long de sa poitrine. Il posa une main dans les cheveux en désordre d'Arthur et continua à dessiner des cercles dans son dos avec l'autre.

- Tu... tu es... allé voir ailleurs ?

Le coeur d'Alfred bondit. C'était une blague ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague... Il attrapa le menton d'Arthur et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il devinait que la voix lui parlait encore, lui disait encore des tas d'horreurs sur lui. Ses yeux en étaient presque... suppliants.

- Jamais. Tu m'entends, Arthur, jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs. Jamais.

"_Ecoute-le bien. Il est allé tremper sa bite ailleurs. Si tu ne le touches pas pendant tout ce temps c'est obligé qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Il y a une semaine, il était rentré tard, il a dit que c'était pour le travail..._"

- _Shut up ! _hurla Arthur en serrant encore plus fort Alfred dans ses bras. _Shut up shut up shut up shut up !_

Un enfant. Alfred commença à le bercer et cherchait du regard ses médicaments sur la table basse. Quand il les vit, il les attrapa d'un mouvement rapide et remonta Arthur qui tombait de ses genoux.

- Prends-les...

Arthur secoua la tête et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Alfred.

- Arthur, prends-les...

- Nan !

- Même pas pour me faire plaisir... ?

Arthur secoua une seconde fois la tête d'un air réprobateur. Il n'allait pas insister, il détestait ça. Arthur prenait ses médicaments seuls, Alfred détestait le forcer à ça. Ça lui faisait peur de le forcer. Il avait peur qu'Arthur se mette à hurler et à le frapper. Et ça lui faisait penser aux films d'asiles où l'on forçait les patients à prendre leurs médicaments en les attachants ou en enfonçant les médicaments dans la bouche.

Il trouvait ça si horrible.

Puis Arthur releva la tête et un sourire angélique et des yeux brillants chassaient toute la tristesse de son visage malgré les larmes.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui...

Arthur se pencha vers l'oreille du blond et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait séduisante :

- Je veux te toucher. Je veux te faire l'amour.

Et il ignora la voix qui lui répétait qu'il était un être ignoble.

* * *

- Alex ?

Le silence lui répondit. Les rideaux étaient tirés et seulement des filets de lumière éclairaient la maison, comme à l'accoutumée. Alex ne voulait pas que les gros rideaux soient retirés ou rabattus sur le côté. C'est pour ça que Nayden n'y voyait pas beaucoup, mais il s'y faisait. Il avait réussi à ouvrir une fenêtre et un rideau pendant une heure, tout à l'heure. En ayant fermé toutes les portes, pour que seulement le salon puisse bénéficier d'un nouvel air.

- Alex ?

Nayden crut entendre un bruit qui venait de la chambre et abandonna son poste à la fenêtre. A la base, il voulait qu'Alex vienne ici, malgré la fenêtre et le rideau ouvert, mais il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Alors il allait le chercher.

Il partit en direction de la chambre en soupirant. Il aimait Alex à la vie à la mort mais s'il le trouvait encore dans le noir, sous le bureau de la chambre en train de marmonner des trucs bizarres, il allait péter un plomb. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'obscurité la plus totale lui tendait les bras, comme un démon cherchant une âme perdue.

- Alexandru ?

Des marmonnements se firent entendre de sous le bureau et Nayden tomba à terre, complètement vidé de ses forces. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il n'en pouvait plus, où il se demandait si rester avec Alex était la bonne solution. Puis il voyait ces deux iris anormalement rouges et c'était comme s'il retombait amoureux. Il était amoureux d'un fou qui lui faisait vivre la misère par son comportement complètement incohérent. Mais il était amoureux. Et Alex était vraiment adorable pendant ses petits moments de lucidité. Du mois, il le voyait comme ça.

Alex se tut et rampa vers lui. Il pleurait, il en était à bout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Alex était comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas connu comme ça. Avant il était si joyeux, si plein de vie; avant il ne pouvait vivre sans la compagnie humaine. Qu'est-ce qui a changé cela ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Ça ne s'était pas passé d'un coup. Un jour, Alex avait commencé à dire que ses voisins de palier se fichaient de lui derrière son dos et l'espionnaient grâce au mec de l'immeuble voisin, qui avait une vue pleine sur l'appartement d'Alex. Il se justifiait si bien... Quand il avait commencé à délirer, ils n'étaient encore qu'amis... Il aurait pu partir...

_Non, non,_ se remua-t-il. _Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça. Tu te fais du mal. _

- Nana, pourquoi tu pleures... C'est à cause d'_eux_ ? Si oui, je vais les tuer !

Nayden se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand Alex essuya ses larmes, avec un petit sourire timide. Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il était encore là.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'_eux_, essaya de sourire Nayden.

Il se frotta le visage avec sa main et se releva en se tenant à un meuble. Il se sentait faible. Alex resta au sol, ses sortes de crocs arrivaient à briller dans le peu de lumière ambiante, faisant frissonner Nayden.

- Je suis venu pour te chercher, Alex.

Alex attrapa la couette du lit double et se la plaça autour de lui et sur le haut du crâne. Il plaqua son index sur la bouche du brun, qui lui lécha le doigt pour qu'il le retire.

- Franchement, Nana, tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça.

- Oui eh bien...

Alex le coupa en l'enroulant dans la couette et en les jetant tous les deux sur le lit qui se cogna au mur sous la puissance de la chute. Il les enferma sous la chaude protection qu'était la couette, leurs visages y compris. Nayden devina que c'était une protection pour _eux_ mais ne releva pas. Il voulait juste sortir de là, il ne voulait pas jouer à cache-cache.

Puis son rire. Un mélange de 'hihi' et de 'hehe', une si belle mélodie qu'il ne lui faisait presque jamais partager. Était-il redevenu presque normal ? Presque parce que jamais il ne sera complètement 'normal', Nayden le savait très bien. Il sortit sa tête de la chaude et douce prison et encercla la taille d'Alex avec ses bras. Il avait beaucoup maigri, tout comme lui après tout. Alex sortit aussi sa tête de la couette et l'embrassa chastement en riant toujours. Pourquoi il rigolait ? Il ne savait pas. Parce qu'il les avait fait chuter sur le lit ? Certainement, Alex était un vrai gamin.

Mais son rire était de l'or et les raisons de sa présence étaient complètement inutiles.

La chambre n'était pas très éclairée mais Nayden distinguait les crocs brillants d'Alex, et ses yeux. Ils étaient fermés à cause du rire mais quand il les ouvrait juste une seconde, Nayden voyait toutes les étoiles qui brillaient dans cette lave toujours en mouvement, inquiétante ou rassurante.

Pour ça, il pouvait jouer.

- Nana, _ils_ peuvent nous voir, murmura Alex en se calmant.

Alors, Nayden remonta la couette sur leurs visages et l'embrassa avec le plus d'amour et de douceur possible. Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Alex et caressa sa peau pâle. Il l'aimait. Oui. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas parti. Il était unique. Il était à lui.

_Ah ! A le salop ! _sourit Nayden contre les lèvres gercées d'Alex.

Il attendit que le baiser se finisse et il bondit hors du lit, ayant retrouvé un peu de son entrain naturel.

- Je suis venu pour te chercher, j'ai dit !

- Je veux pas sortir d'ici, pleura Alex en se cachant sous la couette.

Nayden soupira et et souleva la couette d'un coup sec, rendant Alex vulnérable à toutes attaques de sa part.

- Alex, habille-toi. On sort.

Le Roumain ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et se mit en boule sur le matelas découvert. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas sentir... sentir ce qu'il avait oublié maintenant. Le vent, la foule... tout. Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette brise ?

Il bondit su lit et courut dans le salon : la fenêtre était ouverte, ainsi que le rideau. Alex les ferma le plus vite possible, les yeux brûlants. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue autre chose qu'un filet de lumière qui traversait les rideaux... Puis il se raidit. Il devenait vulnérable. Non. Non, il ne lâcherait pas. Il ne leur donnerait aucune information sur lui !

- Je ne sortirai pas, dit-il en pointant le plafond du doigt. Ils m'espionnent.

- Pourquoi ils t'espionneraient, hein ? T'as quoi de plus qu'un autre.

- Des choses que tu n'as pas, répondit Alex, tout sourire, son index pointé sur sa tempe.

Nayden soupira et rouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre. Alex cria et se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras, sans oublier de faire une sorte de grognement animal.

- Habille-toi. C'est définitif. Tu vas sortir. De gré. Ou de force.

Alex ne bougea pas. Jamais Nayden ne s'était montré si ferme avec lui. Il ne le forçait jamais à rien. Avait-il peur ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais la pâleur extrême de son amant et sa réaction au soleil l'inquiétaient fortement. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

L'aider à revenir au monde moderne.

Le Roumain baissa son bras. Il baissa ses armes et regarda Nayden d'un regard fatigué, triste et apeuré. Mais Nayden ne céderait pas. Non, plus jamais.

- OK... mais je veux mettre un chapeau en aluminium, on ne sait jamais.

Nayden étouffa un rire nerveux. Il était sérieux ? Vraiment ? Il parlait bien du chapeau comme dans les films avec des fous ? Quoi que... il était fou, après tout... Mais c'était inutile, ça ne servait à rien ces merdes-là !

- Tu mets trois feuilles d'aluminium dans une casquette, si tu veux. Mais rien de plus.

Alex hocha la tête et partit vers la chambre pour se préparer. Nayden, lui, s'effondra sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir avec Alex. Il allait faire que parler d'_eux_, et dire que tout le monde parle de lui ou n'importe autre chose invraisemblable. Il redoutait un peu cette sortie. Mais il le fallait. Ne plus rester dans l'obscurité qui s'était peinte sur les murs de la maison. Ne plus rester dans cette odeur infecte qui s'était emprisonnée dans tous les objets.

* * *

Mathias laissa tomber Lukas sur le lit et quitta la chambre, non sans se retourner et regarder la masse figée sur le lit. Il se sentait comme un infirmier. Il prenait soin de cet être perdu dans les méandres de l'obscurité et de l'enfer, de ce pantin de Lucifer, de cet humain qui ne pouvait contrôler sa bouche et ses mains. De cet être qui le détruisait par une flamme accueillante et sûre d'elle.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma la porte de la chambre. Lukas jura en norvégien mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Mathias prit son téléphone portable et appela le demi-frère de Lukas. Lukas lui avait reproché d'appeler trop souvent sa famille et lui avait ordonné de ne plus le faire, mais il n'en avait que faire ! Sa vie, il la menait comme il la voulait, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait lui dire comment marchait le monde.

On décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Emil ?

- Mathias ? Il y a encore quelque chose ? répondit ledit Emil, inquiet.

Même si, comme son demi-frère, Emil avait constamment un visage figé dans une expression blasée, il s'inquiétait, il aimait son demi-frère et ferait tout pour lui.

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que ça n'allait pas très fort, en ce moment...

Mathias s'effondra sur le canapé et regarda d'un oeil triste la cuisine. Son coeur se serra.

- Eh bien... je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine...

Il s'arrêta, espérant qu'Emil avait compris le message, il ne pouvait en dire plus. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, mais les larmes refusèrent de couler. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Pour Lukas.

Malheureusement, Emil n'avait pas bien compris son insinuation. Après tout, il avait le droit d'aller dans une cuisine. Mais pour tester un couteau sur son poignet pour voir s'il coupait très bien -c'était la version que Lukas lui avait donnée, il n'en croyait pas un traître mot- était assez étrange.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ? cria Emil à l'autre bout du fil. Tu veux que je passe ? Je peux peut-être...

- Non ! Non, ne passe surtout pas, le coupa Mathias. Je... nous pouvons gérer ça seul, je suppose.

Mathias jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre : elle était entrouverte. Évidemment. Il se leva pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le salon et la cuisine. Personne. Il devait écouter derrière la porte.

- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, alors ? lança Emil

Le Danois ne fit pas attention à la froideur d'Emil. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. C'est vrai, pourquoi l'avoir appelé ? Il ne peut rien faire de là où il est. Rapidement, il trouva quelque chose qui pouvait dissuader Lukas de recommencer à 'tester' des couteaux dans la cuisine.

- Pour te prévenir. Maintenant, dès que Lukas fait quelque chose de pas net, je t'appelle. D'accord ?

Emil comprit que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son appel à la voix qu'il avait. Il semblait brisé, perdu au début de la conversation et là, il semblait plus sûr de lui. Lukas devait être dans les parages...

- Oui, d'accord, pas de souci.

- Bien, bye, alors, dit Mathias d'une voix ferme.

- Euh, Mathias, donne à Lukas de la glace.

Emil avait l'impression de passer pour un ridicule. Son frère ne mangeait presque plus de vrai repas au grand désespoir de Mathias, alors il n'allait pas lui servir de la glace. Mathias laissa échapper un rire doux et triste à la fois.

- Emil, franchement...

- La vanille, ou la pistache, comme tu veux, il aime les deux de toute manière.

L'Islandais raccrocha. Mathias regarda un instant l'écran de son téléphone portable, interloqué. La glace... ce n'était pas ce qu'adorait Lukas ? Si Emil le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

- Pourquoi tu as appelé Emil ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire.

Mathias ne se retourna pas pour regarder Lukas. Il le devinait rouge de rage. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et chercha de la glace. Il savait qu'il en restait de l'été précédent. De la vanille, c'était obligé, mais de la pistache... Il sortit la glace à la vanille et la leva en l'air, un sourire triomphant ornait ses lèvres.

- Réponds quand je te parle !

Il se retourna et présenta le pot de la glace à Lukas, qui leva un sourcil froncé.

- De la glace. A la vanille, dit Lukas en croisant les bras. Et quoi ?

- Et t'en aura si tu manges une assiette ! sourit Mathias sortant un reste de purée du frigidaire.

- Je n'ai pas faim...

Cette fois, Mathias était vraiment énervé. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi borné... et aussi con ! Il se retourna, et, essayant de garder tête froide, posa une assiette vide sur la table. Il mit la purée aux micro-ondes et toisa Lukas du regard.

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu déprimes, mais tu m'as dit que t'avais peur pour nous deux, hein ? Bah moi, je sais que nous deux c'est du solide, par contre toi t'es en verre !

- Pardon ? s'écria Lukas.

Mathias soupira, sortit la purée du micro-ondes et en balança une cuillère à soupe dans l'assiette.

- T'as juste intérêt à manger, Lukas.

Lukas ne voyait que très rarement Mathias en colère, et à chaque fois, ce n'était jamais contre lui. Mais même s'il sentait qu'il avait dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dépasser, il ne pouvait s'arrêter là.

- Pourquoi je mangerai ? J'ai pas faim. Je dégueulerai ce que tu me feras bouffer.

Cette fois, Lukas n'avait jamais, mais jamais, vu Mathias dans une colère si noire, même avec Berwald.

Il tapa du poing la table qui fit un bond et hurla de plus belle :

- Tu vas perdre un os, merde ! Je m'en fous complet que tu dégueules, vas-y, dégueule ! Je pense juste que la nourriture dans une assiette, bien présenté et tout, c'est meilleur que du vomi !

Lukas écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler. Il avait vraiment peur. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. C'était bon, Mathias en avait marre de lui. Pour de bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse. Non, jamais. Il essaya de se contrôler, il ne fallait rien faire qui pourrait attiser la colère de Mathias.

_Il commence à retrouver ses esprits... non ? _se demanda Mathias.

Il s'assit et mangea. Lentement, mais il mangea. Il sentait Mathias derrière lui, il sentait son regard peser sur lui. Il voulait disparaître. Il faisait tellement de mal...

Des larmes tombèrent dans sa purée et il partit dans un rire hystérique. Mathias lui tendit des gélules et un verre d'eau. Lukas essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes et avala les gélules.

- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Mathias s'accroupit et prit le visage de Lukas dans ses mains et admira ses yeux bleus-mauves humides.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lukas et se délecta de la chaleur que le petit corps frêle dégageait.

- Bon, tu veux de la glace ? sourit Mathias.

**Ouais, je reviens avec cette daube bonne pour la poubelle mais je reviens quand même :D Alors, on a deviné les problèmes de chacun ? J'en ferais aussi pour d'autres personnages, mais des 'mineurs' alors pas d'probl'mes 8D **

**Ma chute est naze et je voulais faire plus long mais non, en faite. Je trouve ça c'est pas mal, voilà.**

**ET UN GRAND MERCI AUX COMMENTAIRES :D ça fait toujours plaisir :D mici mici **

**J'espère que tout le monde à mieux compris, au faite :')**


	3. Chapitre 2

Gráinne était une fille des plus attachante et sympathique que le collège de ce trou perdu n'avait jamais connue. Elle était également inoubliable, tout comme sa fratrie, finalement, mais elle dans le bon sens du terme. Elle avait un bon sens de l'humour, un peu noir de temps en temps, mais jamais comme ses frères. Elle pouvait être grossière également, mais elle se retenait sans cesse.

Elle était la seule fille de sa fratrie. L'avant-dernière, Arthur était le dernier. Elle possédait la chevelure rousse qui définissait sa famille des autres, ainsi que les yeux verts étincelants. Elle jouait beaucoup avec la couleur de ses cheveux, de celle de ses yeux et de ses origines Irlandaise. Des défilés de robes chacune d'un vert différent, de longueur et de coupe différente. C'était pour elle un jeu. La vie était un jeu, en-soi. Un jeu parfois désagréable mais tout de même un jeu.

Jamais elle ne passait beaucoup de temps enfermé chez elle, non, elle était toujours dehors, à profiter de l'air frais qu'offrait ce trou perdu tandis que ses frères jouaient à la console à l'intérieur. Elle ramassait des marguerites et s'en mettait deux dans les cheveux, à chaque fois. A chaque fois, elle en ramassait plein. A chaque fois, sa mère lui demandait où elle les mettait et de ce qu'elle en faisait de ses marguerites. A chaque fois, elle répondait que c'était son secret. A chaque fois, elle attendait que sa mère quitte la pièce pour monter à l'étage. A chaque fois, elle posait les marguerites devant la chambre de son petit frère et toquait, désirant qu'il lui ouvre, désirant qu'il lui sourie, désirant qu'il la remercie. A chaque fois, elle attendait dans le silence et dans l'obscurité du couloir un signe de vie de son petit frère. A chaque fois, elle partait, poussant un soupir à fendre les coeurs les plus durs, les larmes aux yeux.

Gráinne était très attachée à son petit frère, elle souhaitait que son frère soit aussi attaché à elle. Jamais il ne lui parlait, évitait toujours son regard, ne répondait pas quand elle lui parlait, lui fermait la porte au nez ou pouvait même devenir violent. Mais c'était plus rare. Et il ne la touchait jamais, s'arrêtant toujours avant.

Les dîners étaient toujours ennuyeux pour elle. Son petit frère était en face d'elle et elle ne pouvait lui adresser la parole sans qu'il se lève de table et ne mange rien. Elle aimerait qu'il lui raconte ses journées, elle aimerait qu'il ne l'ignore pas.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas trop en demander, elle le savait bien.

Mais il n'avait pas toujours été loin d'elle, non, c'était bien cela qu'elle regrettait. S'il avait toujours mis un fossé entre eux, ce serait peut-être, même probablement, plus simple, moins douloureux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda une photo sur sa table de nuit : elle venait de fêter son septième anniversaire. Elle souriait à pleine dent, ainsi qu'Arthur. Il était collé à elle et son sourire était si tiré qu'on percevait à peine ses iris.

Gráinne soupira et posa le cadre photo sur sa table de nuit, sa place depuis maintenant huit ans. Elle s'allongea et fixa un point sur le plafond et essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Le blond s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et secoua vivement la tête, les bras croisés.

- Alfred, je continue à penser qu'inviter Francis et Michelle n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le susnommé gonfla les joues et attrapa son amant par les épaules, bien décidé à voir des gens dans son salon. Que ce soit Francis ou quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en contrefichait. Il voulait voir des gens, merde !

- T'inquiète, Artie, Francis ne te touchera pas, je ne le permettrais pas.

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire pervers et embrassa à la volée Arthur, se dirigeant déjà vers la maison d'en face.

"_Il se fiche complètement de ce que tu penses..._"

- Mais Alfred ! Soit raisonnable à la fin ! cria Arthur de la porte. Il est presque Saty...

- Mais roh ! le coupa Alfred en montant la voix aussi, énervé que sa moitié parle si mal de son ami de longue date. T'es bien schizo toi et personne te dit rien !

Arthur se figea à l'entente de ces mots et claqua la porte. Il s'effondra contre celle-ci en larmes.

"_Tu l'as très bien entendu, Arthur. Il ne te respecte pas. Il ne t'aime pas, il reste avec toi que par pitié. Abandonné quelqu'un et après avoir un mort sur la conscience... Il est con mais il n'en reste pas moins futé. Il préfère son pote à toi._"

- Mais... mais... si... s'il reste avec moi c'est parce qu'il m'aime. Nous en avons déjà parlé... et je lui avais dit de partir s'il le souhaitait... Il a raison... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est moche. Même si Francis est comme ça il est un peu sympa. Mais pourquoi j'ai crié ça moi... Mais j'ai mes raisons ! Il veut vraiment faire venir cet obsédé chez moi alors qu'il risque de baiser Michelle sur ma table ! Ohhhh je ne veux pas y penser.

Il essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main se releva et tituba jusqu'au canapé où il s'allongea. Non, il ne flancherait pas, non...

"_Écoute-moi bien. Pourquoi Alfred n'est-il pas déjà rentré ? Il parle. Avec Francis. Je sais que tu aimes Alfred mais il est très étrange ces derniers temps._"

- Tais-toi...

"_Écoute-moi ! Ils sont en train de prévoir quelque chose... avec toi... je le sais, je le sens._"

- Comme quoi ? rit Arthur, se mettant alors en position assise.

Le soleil l'éblouissait mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les fenêtres et les épais rideaux. Putain de monstres...

"_Mais comment t'enfermer, sombre crétin ! Tu es vraiment con pour ne pas le deviner seul !_"

Arthur se figea, sa respiration s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment la voix osait-elle proférer de telles conneries ! Mais si... si... si elle avait raison ? _Oh my..._

"_Arthur ! Prends vite un couteau, dépêches-toi, ils arrivent !_"

- Et pourquoi un couteau ? s'offusqua le blond tremblotant.

"_Je pense que Francis va faire des choses pas très nets. Avec toi. Écoute-moi !_"

Arthur bondit alors du canapé et attrapa le premier couteau qu'il voyait. Il glissa dans sa ceinture et réajusta son tee-shirt pour qu'il passe inaperçu.

"_Un couteau de boucher... Bien..._"

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente du mot "boucher". Alfred ne les avait-il donc pas caché ?

"_Ait l'air normal ! Enfin... normal... hehehe..._"

Arthur secoua sa tête et prépara du café et du thé. Des bruits de pas de dehors. Une porte qui s'ouvre, qui se ferme. Puis...

- Tuturrrrrrr !

... le français.

Il ne releva pas, préférant regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Pourquoi avait-il un couteau sous son tee-shirt ? Pourquoi la voix lui avait-elle dit que Francis ferait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'Alfred ne l'aimait pas ? Mais surtout : pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'il voulait l'enfermer ? Alfred ne voulait pas l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il avait peur de ça ! A part que ça soit un mensonge. Non... sûrement ! Il voulait l'enfermer entre quatre murs et le laisser mourir !

Arthur tendit les tasses à ce petit monde et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était Alfred. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

"_Enfermer..._"

Alfred lui donnait la nausée.

- Alors, Arthur, commença Michelle après une gorgée de café, comment vas-tu ? Nous ne te voyons pas beaucoup...

La Seychelloise portait son sourire doux et pourtant excité sur ses lèvres rosées. Ses cheveux longs tombés sur ses hanches étroites et sa robe coulait sur ses genoux. Elle lui rappelait tant... non.

- Plutôt bien, se força-t-il à sourire. Mais je vais t'avouer que j'aurais préféré que tu viennes sans Francis.

- Oh, mon lapin, Michelle ne viendra jamais seule chez toi, s'esclaffa Francis.

- Et jamais, j'entends bien jamais, Arthur ne viendra seul chez toi ! intervient Alfred, une main sur le torse d'Arthur pour l'empêcher d'étrangler le Français.

"_Il dit ça parce que tu es schizophrène... anormal..._"

- A cause de toi ! hurla Arthur en se levant d'un bond.

- Arthur !

Ils pensaient tous qu'Arthur parlait à Francis vu qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous loin de se douter qu'il parlait en fait à lui-même.

- De quoi de moi ?

Francis semblait vraiment s'amuser de cette situation. Mais en réalité, il était très frustré de voir sa copine dans une robe légère sans pouvoir la toucher. Alfred l'avait prévenu mais il en mourrait tellement d'envie ! L'amour n'est pas un crime, pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas prouver son amour à sa copine une seconde fois dans la matinée ?

"_Fou..._"

- A cause de toi je suis fou !

Alfred se positionna devant Arthur et lui attrapa les deux épaules. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient plongés dans ceux émeraudes de sa moitié.

- Arthur, arrête. Francis est un ami... Tu sais, Francis. Je joue au poker avec lui, le samedi. Un ami. A.M.I. Il ne fait donc pas de mal.

"_Oh... entends-tu ce ramasser de conneries ? C'en est presque comique !_"

- Un ami, répéta Francis en riant.

- Francis, tais-toi ! ordonna Michelle en se levant de son siège. Je pense que l'on va y aller... Merci bien pour... euh... la gorgée de café, hein ? C'était très agréable... Viens, Francis !

"_Regarde-le. Il s'amuse de te voir dans cet état-là, quel ami est donc comme ça, tu peux me le dire ? Il pense à toi entre quatre murs, ça l'amuse. Comme ça, il pourra profiter d'Alfred. Tu ne seras plus là. Le fou ne sera plus là._"

D'un geste qui aurait pu être héroïque, Arthur balança Alfred à l'autre bout de la pièce où il s'écrasa contre le mur dans un fracas. Le visage du blond n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du Français qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Soit il était idiot, soit il était idiot. Pas d'autres solutions.

- Jamais je ne partirai, grogna Arthur, la main près de son couteau dans sa ceinture. Jamais !

- Francis... Il faut partir... vite...

Alfred essaya de se lever mais échoua lamentablement, retombant contre le mur du salon.

Francis rompit l'espace entre ses lèvres et celles de l'anglais. Un smack. Rien de bien méchant. Pourtant...

Arthur dégaina son couteau et là, Francis réalisa. Il était avec quelque de dangereux. L'Anglais lui pointa son couteau sous la gorge. Quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre...

- Arthur, arrête... Je t'en supplie ...

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil vers la petite voix suppliante. Michelle était au sol, en larmes. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux rougis. Ses mains serraient le tissu de sa robe bleu. Puis un autre coup d'oeil à Alfred, qui gémissait au sol, sa tête entre ses mains.

- _Oh my fucking god, what am I doing ?_

* * *

Leur sortie avait été une torture. Pour les deux. Entre Alexandru qui ne faisait que se plaindre et Nayden qui devait tenir à l'oeil un "adulte" qui regardait chaque passant avec un regard de tueur, ils pouvaient dire que la sortie avait été foireuse.

Mais cet incident avait vite été oublié. Nayden ne voulait presque plus sortir Alex de l'appartement. Le docteur pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'est pas lui qui se coltinait un fou qui psychotait sur le gouvernement et les gens.

Nayden se leva du canapé en s'étirant. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Le soleil illuminait le salon de sa douce clarté. Ô qu'il était content. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, l'air était respirable, les oiseaux chantaient, les bruits de rues arrivaient à ses oreilles... C'est merveilleux.

Si Alexandru était éveillé, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Ce qui était assez étrange. Il devait donc dormir. Le Bulgare fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale et se leva les bras en l'air et la bouche grande ouverte. La fenêtre ouverte avait quand même un prix : il avait dû dormir dans un canapé qui ne connaissait visiblement le mot confortable. Mais bon.

Son ventre criait famine mais il l'ignora royalement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés devant le "bordel" de l'appartement. Oui, c'était du pur et dur bordel. Des canettes de soda, ainsi que des vêtements sales, des morceaux de nourritures, des magazines aux pages déchirés jonchaient le sol. Nayden n'en revenait pas... venait-il seulement d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Il attrapa tous les vêtements qui drapaient le sol et les mit en boule sur le canapé. Il jeta toutes les canettes de soda et ramassa la nourriture pourrie. Une porcherie. Porcherie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il donc pas nettoyé cet appartement ?

Lentement mais sûrement, la salle de séjour se faisait de plus en plus propre. Le sol était écoeurant. C'était le seul adjectif qui pouvait qualifier le sol sur lequel Nayden marchait tous les jours.

- Écoeurant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il frotta, frotta, frotta jusqu'à ce que le parquet brille.

- Nayden ? Ahhhhh, trop de soleiiiiiiiiiil.

Nayden grogna et continua à frotter. Ils marchaient sur de la merde, c'était écoeurant.

- Nayden, tu fais quoi ?

- Nettoie.

Alex vit alors les tas de vêtements sales, le tas de magazines qui provenaient d'un endroit inconnu, et les canettes de soda qui dépassaient de la poubelle.

- Viens manger avec moi, le supplia Alexandru.

Nayden s'assit alors sur la partie du sol propre, essoufflé. Son estomac se refit entendre, grondant beaucoup plus fort que la première fois. Son dos lui criait sa douleur.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis debout ? demanda Nayden en baillant.

- Nu ştiu... Tu m'as réveillé il y a environ... une heure ? Mais j'avais la flemme de me lever...

Nayden bondit et attrapa sa moitié par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier.

- Une heure ?

Alexandru, encore endormi, se laissa faire les yeux à moitié ouverts et les canines sortis. Le soleil lui picotait la peau, il détestait cette sensation. Il n'aurait pas dû aller voir Nayden, tout compte fait.

- Oui... mais je pense que tu fais du bruit depuis plus longtemps... Arrête, tu me fais mal...

Nayden se stoppa net. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il fixa pendant un moment le petit carré de parquet étincelant et les tas de vêtements et de magazines; il n'avait fait que ça pendant une heure ? Non, Alex a dû se tromper. En une heure il n'a pas pu que jeter des vêtements en boule et des magazines en tas et faire briller juste, quoi, 20 centimètres carrés de parquet ?

Et pourquoi s'acharner sur ce carré de parquet ?

Pendant qu'il dévisageait le petit carré étincelant et le reste complètement crasseux, Alexandru ferma les rideaux, mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser le bruit extérieur arriver à ses oreilles. Même s'il haïssait ces bruits d'extérieurs, il ne pouvait fermer la fenêtre, Nayden semblait mal et lui, il adorait les sons qui lui pouvaient qu'il n'était pas seul au monde.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda le Roumain en sortant deux bols qu'il remplit de lait froid.

Nayden ne lui répondit pas.

Il soupira et attrapa la boîte de céréales. Il avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Deux hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des armoires qu'à des hommes se tenaient devant un bâtiment démesuré où des cris d'enfants s'élevaient dans le ciel malgré le froid qui pinçait la peau d'Alex. Il faisait froid, très froid. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, tentant de voir leurs visages, mais il ne voyait rien très distinctement dans cette épaisse brume, il put juste voir qu'ils étaient de jeunes adultes, environ la vingtaine.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers les lourdes et gigantesques portes de l'orphelinat et conversèrent dans une langue qu'Alex ne pouvait comprendre, mais il avait deviné de quelle langue il s'agissait : de l'allemand. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent alors et les deux hommes entrèrent. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se jetèrent aucun regard.

Alex les suivit et il se retrouva directement dans une pièce sombre. Il essaya de distinguer quelque chose, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Soudain, la lumière lui fit violence. Trop de lumière. Il pouvait maintenant tout voir : les deux hommes étaient devant la porte de la pièce, une adolescente d'environ treize ans devant eux.

- Nous n'en avons que trois, annonça la jeune fille en allemand.

Sans savoir comment, l'allemand lui parut comme une langue apprise, compréhensible sans aucun effort.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

Alex se retourna et regarda les lits de bébé qui remplissaient la pièce maintenant illuminée.

La jeune fille s'avança vers trois lits et fit un geste de la main, signifiant que les bébés étaient là. Alexandru ne s'approcha pas, lui, de peur que son pouvoir d'invisibilité ne disparaisse.

- Voilà, les deux nouveaux...

Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers les lits et prirent un enfant chacun. La jeune fille sourit tendrement aux bébés et le décor changea. Alex était maintenant dans une grande salle aux murs peint d'un blanc pur, ainsi que le carrelage du sol. Un adolescent à la chevelure brune tapait sans cesse sur un clavier. Alex se déplaça sur le côté et vit les yeux verts fatigués de l'autre.

L'inconnu regardait son écran sans le voir.

Puis l'inconnu se leva et passa à côté d'Alex, il sentit la chaleur de l'inconnu se propager en lui, et en même temps qu'une vague de froid. Le regard terne et vide de l'adolescent se planta dans le sien. Un instant, Alexandru crut que le garçon l'avait vu, mais le brun se retourna vivement vers la porte en poussant un juron et la claqua.

Ses bruits de pas résonnèrent.

- Nanaaaaaa, pleurnicha Alex en regardant Nayden qui se frottait les yeux. Viens.

Nayden ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement à Alex.

- T'as sorti le beurre et la confiture ? demanda Nayden en croisant les bras, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- Nan ! Mais je le sors de suite ! répondit Alex en sautant de sa chaise, un sourire idiot également aux lèvres.

Il lui racontera son rêve plus tard.

* * *

- Lukas ?

- Hum ?

- Non rien.

Le susnommé leva alors sa tête de son journal et toisa d'un regard noir l'idiot qui lui affichait le sourire le plus niais qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lukas enroula d'un geste rapide son journal et tapa son copain avec son arme en papier.

- Tu m'énerves ! cria-t-il en tapant plus vite le Danois qui commençait à perdre son sourire.

- Mais je veux joueeeeer ! se plaignit Mathias en protégeant son visage des coups de journal avec ses bras.

Lukas s'arrêta net, un regard blasé dessiné sur son visage.

- T'es sérieux ? Jouer ?

Mathias jeta un coup d'oeil au journal toujours en l'air et répondit en tentant d'éloigner ce maudit journal de son visage :

- Je sais pas quoi faire, y a rien à la télé et l'ordinateur ne veut plus s'allumer...

- Alors tu m'emmerdes ?

Mathias hocha lentement la tête, un sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées.

- Pas taper... pas taper, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que Lukas l'entende et le prenne en pitié.

Le journal s'abattit en un bruit de claque sur la joue du plus grand qui se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du canapé. Comme on ouvrait un éventail, Lukas ouvrit son journal et ne releva pas la tête pour voir le corps de son petit ami allongé sur le canapé, une jambe posée sur le dossier.

- _Idiotisk_.

Mathias resta allongé, une jambe en l'air et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il voulait vraiment embêter son conjoint, il adorait le voir en colère. Pas qu'il soit masochiste, non, loin de là, mais qui disait Lukas en colère disait aussi gifle, coup de poing et d'autres magnificences. Bien qu'il n'aime qu'un Lukas en colère qui ne frappe pas, il ne pouvait pas le mettre en colère ou l'énerver sans se faire taper en retour. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, en quelque sorte.

- Hey, quand j'étais allé faire les courses hier, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais il y avait un type vraiment bizarre ! commença Mathias en se relevant d'un bond. J'te jure, il regardait et foudroyait tout le monde avec ses yeux-soucoupes, c'était flippant quand même. Il semblait vraiment atteint du casque. Il était avec un pote à lui, je pense, ils faisaient leurs courses ensemble (il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lukas qui ne semblait toujours plus s'intéresser à son journal qu'à lui). A un moment, nos regards se sont croisés... j'ai cru qu'il avait des revolvers à la place des yeux ! Son pote semblait avoir un peu honte... En même temps je le comprends un peu, le pété-du-casque avait sa casquette bien enfoncée sur sa tête et foudroyait quiconque se trouvant dans le magasin.

Cette fois-ci, Lukas ferma calmement son journal et le posa sur ses genoux. Les deux yeux bleus-glace se rencontrèrent.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça. Je m'en fiche.

- Je sais, soupira Mathias, mais ça me perturbait.

- Et tu as entendu son prénom ? Son nom ? demanda Lukas en levant ses sourcils.

- Ben, non pourquoi ? Enfin juste son prénom mais je ne m'en souviens pas... Pourquoi ?

- Roh, râla Lukas. On aurait pu chercher son numéro de téléphone pour lui dire qu'il t'a fait flipper et qu'est-ce que c'était son problème.

Mathias tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda une voiture passer.

- Pfft, pourquoi je lui demanderai son problème, il est pété du casque ce type. Et puis il ne m'a pas fait peur !

Le Danois vit du coin de l'oeil le Norvégien sortir son téléphone portable.

- Tu sais si le "pété-du-casque" a regardé les caméras de sécurité du magasin ?

- Oui ! s'empressa de dire le Danois, impatient de savoir ce que trafiquait son petit ami avec son portable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Norvégien releva son visage de l'écran maintenant éteint de son portable et regarda le grand blond avec son regard impassible.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Tino, lui demandant de dire à Eduard de pirater les ordinateurs entre les heures dix-sept et dix-huit d'hier dans le magasin où on va habituellement. Grâce à ça on pourra facilement le retrouver.

Ah, c'est bon. Il avait compris le jeu de Lukas... et il passait encore pour le bouffon...

- Roh, t'es chiant ! cracha Mathias gonflant les joues, s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé.

Un bruit de rire arrive à ses oreilles et il vit Lukas rire sous cape. Mathias se jeta alors su lui et le plus petit des deux explosa de rire. Il essayait de sortir de l'étreinte d'ours du Danois mais refusa après quelques secondes, se laissant fondre dans ses bras. Mathias, lui, profita de cet instant magique.

- T'es tellement con, Mathias, réussit-il à dire entre deux soupire pour tenter de faire disparaître ses rires.

- Je sais.

Puis Lukas se calma mais resta dans les bras du Danois, au plus grand bonheur du grand blond.

- Mais ça t'apprendra à parler des gens comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas. Je suis certain que d'autres le font quand je vais vraiment pas bien. Du type "il est trop bizarre ce type", "il est chiant", "il est pété-du-casque"...

Mathias se sentit rougir à ladite dernière phrase type. Il caressa les cheveux de son amant, évitant la petite barrette dans ses cheveux. Le bleu-glace dans le bleu-glace.

Il avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire.

- Désolé, marmonna Mathias, un sourire triste sur son visage. Désolé.

Lukas s'assit sur les genoux du Danois, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Pas grave, dit-il en posant ensuite sa tête sur les épaules de son amant, mais ne le refait plus. Je déteste ça.

- Plus jamais, murmura Mathias en déposant des baisers papillon sur le cou du plus petit et en caressant son dos.

* * *

_Ouvrir les yeux._

_Parler._

_Respirer._

_Sourire._

_Vivre._

- Je pense qu'il ne faudrait plus les envoyer en mission pendant un moment, nous avons besoin de les garder en examens.

- Le patron dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Mais je fais partie des créateurs ! Je sais ce qui est mieux pour eux !

_Entendre ?_

- Vous le regretterez.

_Pourquoi penser ? _

"_- Café Russe. Toris Laurinaitis."_

_Agir._

**Je suis de retouuur ! Alors ouais, non, je ne suis pas morteeeeuuuuuh et en plus c'est assez court ce que j'ai écrit, désolé. Faut croire que je n'ai plus trop la tête à l'écrit en ce moment, mais bon ! **

**Je fais apparaître des personnages 8D Alors, vite fait, Gráinne c'est Irlande -bon je pense que certains le savent. Et je sais que la fin est complètement incompréhensible. Juste compréhensible pour moi 8D Non mais, ne vous en faite pas, bientôt, vous comprendrez ! (je ne mes pas tout parce que jamais quelqu'un ne comprendra TOUT) **

**Merci pour la patience ;) **

**Et lâchez les commentaires ! J'adore savoir ce que les gens pensent :3**


End file.
